This invention relates to the graphic representation of the constellations upon a surface such as an overhead ceiling of a darkened bedroom. As is well known, the sky, as viewed at night by the unaided human eye, resembles an inverted half-spherical surface on which appears stars of various magnitudes of brightness, which stars are recognized as groups called constallations. Such overhead sky is referred to herein as the celestial sphere. It is also well known to depict the celestial sphere and the constellations on a flat surface.
As is well known, the apparent magnitude of brightness of stars capable of being seen at night by the unaided human eye varies. As used herein, the term "unaided human eye" means normal eyesight without the benefit of magnifying optical devices, other than corrective eyeglass lenses. Astronomers classify the magnitude of brightness of stars in constellations on a cardinal number scale of zero (0) to five (5), with zero being the brightest star and five the least bright star visible to the unaided human eye. There are a very few stars brighter than a zero brightness star, and such stars would have a number less than zero, i.e. a negative number. For purposes of this invention such stars are considered to be zero brightness stars. Between each numerical magnitude ranking on this scale, the brightness of stars is multiplied by a factor of two and one-half (2.5). For example, a star of magnitude 1 is 2.5 times as bright as a star of magnitude 2. A star of magnitude 2 is 2.5 times as bright as a star of magnitude 3 and so on.
Each constellation is comprised of a plurality of stars of various magnitudes of brightness. Table I lists the names of various constellations visible in the Northern Hemisphere, and the number of stars of each magnitude therein.
TABLE I ______________________________________ MAGNITUDE OF BRIGHTNESS NAME 0 1 2 3 4 5 ______________________________________ Hydra -- -- 1 6 9 -- Crater -- -- -- -- 3 5 Corvus -- -- -- 4 2 -- Vela -- -- 2 1 4 -- Virgo -- 1 -- 3 8 -- Libra -- -- -- 3 1 -- Bootes 1 -- -- 4 3 -- Serpens -- -- -- 6 12 2 Ophiuchus -- -- 1 3 3 -- Hercules -- -- -- 6 11 3 Leo -- 1 2 3 4 -- Ursa Major -- -- 6 7 5 1 Cancer -- -- -- -- 4 1 Canis Minor 1 -- -- 1 -- -- Gemini -- 1 2 5 1 -- Puppis -- -- 1 6 2 -- Canis Major 1 -- 4 3 2 2 Orion 1 1 5 3 9 5 Lepus -- -- -- 4 4 1 Aquila -- 1 -- 5 4 2 Sagittarius -- -- 2 8 3 -- Capricornus -- -- -- 2 7 7 Aquarius -- -- -- 2 13 10 Piscis Austrinus -- 1 -- -- 3 5 Grus -- -- 2 3 1 -- Pisces -- -- -- -- 8 13 Pegasus -- -- 3 3 8 -- Andromeda -- -- 2 1 7 -- Aries -- -- 1 1 1 1 Cetus -- -- 2 1 9 2 Scorpius -- 1 4 11 -- -- Corona Borealis -- -- 1 -- 4 2 Lyra 1 -- -- 2 2 3 Cygnus -- 1 1 4 1 1 Draco -- -- 1 5 9 3 Ursa Minor -- -- 2 1 3 1 Cepheus -- -- -- 3 2 -- Cassiopeia -- -- 3 2 1 -- Perseus -- -- 2 5 7 1 Auriga 1 -- 2 4 2 -- Taurus -- 1 -- 3 7 -- ______________________________________
It is well known to depict the stars forming a constellation on the surface of a ceiling of a darkened room by affixing thereto materials that glow in the dark. Such materials are referred to herein as phosphorescent indicators, and are defined as materials that exhibit luminescence caused by the absorption of radiations, which luminescence continues for a noticeable time after the radiations have stopped.
Such phosphorescent indicators for depicting stars can be formed from materials which are available under the trademark "SPOT-LITE GLO FILM" from Conrad-Hanovia, Inc., and under the trademark "SAFE-GLO" from Coburn Corporation. Other commercially available phosphorescent materials will work in this invention if they have luminescent qualities similar to the above-cited materials.
Problems with prior art devices for depicting the constellations on a surface are (i) the lack of realism due to the lack of proper proportionality between the brightness of the individual stars depicted by the phosphorescent indicators, and (ii) lack of ease in locating the phosphorescent indicators with respect to each other so as to accurately depict the celestial sphere on a flat surface.